World Tour: Weekend in Paris
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. While vacationing in France, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family find adventure, fun, and the real life Phantom of the Opera! Much focus on Mojo/OC, Ace/OC, and Snake/OC, with many sweet moments between the three couples.
1. New Friends in a New Town

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "Zee city of Paris, France! Ahh, and what a lovely day eet ees, no? And love ees een zee air, ever'where you look around."

Rebecca Utonium and her friends and family are strolling through a lovely city square. Mojo Jojo, who's gently holding hands with her, breathes in the lovely fresh air and sighs, "Ahh, such a lovely day."

"It was very nice of you to take us here, Uncle John," Rebecca says kindly. "Thank you very much." The professor blushes. "You're quite welcome, Sweet Pea."

Ace, who's gently holding Deanna's hand, turns casually to her. "Perhaps you 'n me can go see the Eiffel Tower under da starlight, Babycakes." Deanna smiles an blushes as her eyes sparkle. "Is it any wonder why I love this romantic fool?" She gently scruffs Ace's hair, causing him to blush.

The Powerpuffs giggle as the bob along the path, holding balloons in there respective colors. "Wow," an intrigued Billy notes. "Gonna be fun ta see France. We can go see da Eiffel Tower, and da Louvre, and da Eiffel tower..."

"Uhm, Billy?" Arturo inquires. "Didn't you just say Eiffel Tower twice?"

"Oh, pardon me," Billy replies. "I don't know dat much about France." Arturo's only response is a blank stare.

Rebecca said, "I would love to see Notre Dame and the opera house."

Mojo asks, "The Garnier, formerly known as the Opera Populaire? It would be nice to see the two famous buildings of Paris that inspired authors to write about the legendary beings of literature that reside there, such as The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Phantom of the Opera." Giving a wink to Rebecca, he said, "As well as one of the famous musicals in history."

Rebecca smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. People still say that Box Five is still haunted, along with the catacombs in the Palais Garnier."

"Mmn," Mojo muses curiously, rubbing his chin. "I've often wondered if there were any foundation to those rumors."

"One wonders." Rebecca replies with a bit of curiosity to her own voice.

As Rebecca and Mojo's little dogs Foxy and Roxi scramble around their feet, they suddenly notice something and give excited barks. Rebecca asks, "What is it, babies?"

The group looked to see a beautiful woman about Rebecca's age and bearing a similar appearance to her, except the woman has straight hair in a low ponytail held by a blue ribbon and wore a matching blue sundress with a pair of white sandals in two inch heels. She was holding a leash and was walking a Dalmatian puppy along Champs-Elysées.

The Pomeranians hopped on their hind legs and barked happily at the puppy, who tugged his mistress along with a happy bark. The woman said, "Teacup, what is it?" Once the Dalmatian made his way to Roxi and Foxy, he jumped around playfully with his tail wagging. The puppies each gave licks, which made the woman sigh in relief. She said, "Oh, I'm sorry about Teacup. He gets excited when he sees other dogs."

Rebecca said, "Oh, it's okay. No harm done, mademoiselle."

The woman smiled, "My names is Belle. Who are you?"

Mojo began the introductions, "I am Mojo Jojo. This is Rebecca, my girlfriend and angel. These are April and Deanna, Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. The little puppies here are Roxi and Foxy."

Belle said, "Nice to meet you all. I see that Teacup has taken a quick liking to Roxi and Foxy." The group smile happily as the puppies play together.

As something behind Belle's leg catches Roxi's eye, she wanders closer and comes face to face with a small furry kitten. The kitten is reddish blonde with white snout, belly and paws, and bright green eyes; she wears a yellow collar and a matching bow in her hair. The kitten excitedly mews and scrambles up to the puppies, giving them welcoming licks. Upon seeing the little one, Bubbles excitedly squeals, "KITTY!"

Belle gives a kind laugh. "This is my other little friend Rouge. She's a bit shy."

Rebecca bends down and gently rubs Rouge's head, earning a purr from the kitten. She said, "Aww, she's so cute." Belle asks, "So what brings you all to Paris?" Professor Utonium said, "Well, we're here on a vacation. We all thought that since spring is here that Paris would be a good time to visit in this season, especially with all the blossoms around the trees and the flowers blooming."

Deanna said, "We're really excited about looking at everything in Paris, but we don't know where to start."

A smile crosses Belle's face. "Well say, I'll be quite happy to give you all a tour of the city if you like." Rebecca looks on with concern, "This is very kind of you, Belle, but you needn't trouble yourself."

"Oh, please don't be concerned," Belle replies. "There's surely no trouble at all."


	2. So in Louvre are We Two

Belle then leads the group into the middle of a small town. She motions to a tall bell tower, "This is the tower of Notre Dame, where the legendary Quasimodo was said to reside." Rebecca and Mojo look on in awe. Rebecca said, "It looks beautiful in person."

Mojo said, "Indeed. All those statues of the saints and Apostles, along with the gargoyles are breathtaking. I also can't believe that Napoleon Bonaparte was crowned emperor and that his coronation took place here."

"Amazing." Rebecca breathes with intrigue.

Belle then leads the group further into town. "Now, here is one of France's most famous landmarks, the Eiffel Tower." The group look on with intrigue. "Wow," Buttercup notes. "It's gonna look awesome lit up at night."

Belle then leads the group down another path. "Here is France's most renowned Art museum, the Louvre." The group look on excitedly. "Wow." Bubbles hops up and down, "Ooh, ooh, can we go inside? Please, pretty please?" The professor smiles. "Certainly, Sweetie Pie."

"AWESOME!" the girls cheers as they zing into the air. The professor laughs kindly at their spunk as the group make their way inside.

Rebecca said, "Oh, I'd love to see DaVinci's works like The Mona Lisa!"

Mojo said, "Me too, as well as the sculptures with Venus de Milo, along with Rodin's Two Lovers and The Thinker." The couple gently take each other's hands as they traipse through the museum's halls.

The two presently come to the Mona Lisa. "Ah, DaVinci's most famous work," Rebecca notes wistfully. "Best known for her mysterious smile."

"Indeed," Mojo sighs. "Many have often wondered what was on her mind."

Bubbles, who's hovering along, followed closely behind by the puppies, Teacup and Rouge, comes to the painting Dogs Playing Poker. Upon seeing it, the little pets bark and mew excitedly, hopping up on their hind legs. "Tee hee," the blue Powerpuff giggles. "They think they're real!"

Mojo walks to see a statue of an angel holding a woman tenderly and says, "So romantic." Rebecca finds Mojo and looks at the sculpture, "It looks beautiful. The sculptor who made this put in great detail with the pose and Cupid's wings." Mojo sighs wistfully. "A true expression of love."

Arturo and Billy traipse up to a statue in the middle of the room. "Ooh, this must be Rodin's the Thinker." Arturo notes.

"Hmm," Billy muses. "Wonder what he's thinkin' so hard about." Arturo's only reply is a blank look.

Ace looks at Venus de Milo and says, "She's pretty."

Deanna playfully punches his arm and says, "Hey, what am I: cut glass?"

Ace chuckled, "No, you're a diamond in the rough, babes. I've always wondered what happened to her arms. Did the guy who made her just carve her and sorta forgot to add the arms?" Deanna looks closely and says, "Nah, maybe some jerk who hated the sculptor's guts threw some rocks at the arms and broke them. See the rough spots near where the arms are supposed to be?"

Ace looked closely and said, "Sure do." He then said with a mad look on his face, "Geez, the nerve of some people!" Snake looked at a portrait of some melting clocks and said, "Whoa, that looksss pretty funny with time melting." April said, "Yeah, Salvador Dalí was really into abstract art." Snake looks on with intrigue. "Ooh, that'sss mighty cool!"

Mojo walked to see a painting of Napoleon Bonaparte on a stallion and said, "Ah, Napoleon, you were so wise and powerful. I salute you for your conquering strategies, along with the devotion to your country and family." Looking away, he sadly said, "Too bad that your plans went wrong for the Napoleonic Empire with Portugal, Russia, and Waterloo."

Rebecca traipses casually up to him and gently places her hand on his shoulder. Mojo gave a tiny smile and said, "I still remember how I told the Girls about Napoleon, then they gave a history lesson about his failures." Rebecca said, "Yeah." When everyone got out of the museum, Belle said, "Rebecca, how would you, April, and Deanna like to go shopping around here?"

The three squealed happily in delight, which made Belle say, "There will be some performance at the Palais Garnier tonight to honor the story of The Phantom of the Opera." Rebecca said, "Really?" Deanna said, "That is so cool!" April sighed dreamily, "Shopping in Paris, can you believe it?"

Belle gives a kind smile. "Follow me, please."


	3. Sweet Wings of Love

The girls follow Belle into town, upon which they arrive at a fancy boutique. Upon entering, the girls look on happily at the lovely wares. "Wow," April says excitedly as she picks up a pair of glistening earrings. "Are these real diamonds?" The seller said, "Oui, mademoiselle."

Rebecca looks at a beautiful diamond wreath necklace that has heart-shaped sapphires and says, "That's so beautiful."

Deanna looks blissfully at a bracelet adorned with lovely amber gems. "Oh, so pretty."

The girls brought the jewelry that they picked and paid for them, then Belle shows the girls into a large shop of beautiful clothes. Rebecca looks at a beautiful periwinkle blue dress that is tea-length and has a sheer off-the-shoulder neckline with light shimmer. She said, "This dress is pretty! Can I try it on?"

Belle said, "Of course. I'll go get myself something and help with the girls to see what they can find." Deanna finds herself a black tea-length dress that has a peasant top look with off-the-shoulder 3/4 length sleeves with a black lace neckline, while having red trimmings on the neckline and edge of the sleeves. Deanna said, "This one's pretty. I'd like to see how it looks."

Belle said, "That's a good choice for you. Go meet with Rebecca near the dressing rooms and try it on." April was looking through some of the clothes and found a beautiful pink dress that has a dark pink sash, spaghetti straps, and a white off-the-shoulder shirt with short sleeves underneath. April said, "I like this one. Belle, what do you think?"

Belle said, "Why don't you try it out? Deanna and Rebecca are trying their new dresses on." Belle looks at the puppies and gives each of them a biscuit to munch on.

Rebecca, Deanna, and April said at the same time, "Merci beaucoup, Belle!" Rebecca said as she gave a graceful spin, "I can't wait to show Mojo this." Deanna said when holding the skirt of her dress, "Yeah, me too with Ace." April smiles gleefully as she slowly dances from side to side. "I can't wait to show Snake!"

As the girls traipse up to the front desk, Rebecca inquires of the cashier, "Excuse me, sir, but may we wear these home, please?" The cashier smiles, "Certainly, mademoiselle." Rebecca beams as she and her friends then hand him the money.

The four then return to meet their friends, with the puppies following closely behind. Upon meeting with their loved ones, Mojo, Ace, and Snake look up with starry eyes. "Oh, Rebecca my angel, you look lovely!" Rebecca smiles and blushes slightly as she gives her boyfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, my sweet." Mojo smiles and gives a small, blissful sigh.

"You look gorgeous, Babycakes." Ace says kindly. Deanna gently takes his hand and gives him a kiss. "Thank you, Puddin' Pop." Ace smiles and blushes.

"You looksssss beautiful, Honeypie," Snake says sweetly. "You look like a princessss." Touched, April takes his hand and gently places a kiss on his pointy nose. "Thank you, Sugarpie." Snake gives a small, contented smile.

The group then continue their tour as they wander through a lovely countryside, filled with blossoming trees. The three couples gently hold hands with each other as a lovely song lilts through the air:

"_Afloat on zee breeze,(On wings of love),  
>Like zee wind through zee trees(Sweet wings of love),<br>Zee first day we met(On wings of love),  
>We watched zee sun set(Sweet wings of love),<br>And if by some chance(Some twist of fate),  
>We're chasing romance(It's not too late),<br>It's Heaven's design,  
>You are mine,<br>Hands entwined on wings of love(Of love)_,"

As they pass by a small rosebush, Mojo picks a small white rose and hands it to Rebecca. "For you, my sweet. A pretty rose for a pretty girl." Rebecca smiles as her heart skips a beat. "Thank you, Darling!"

"_Our real-life fairy tale(Fairy tale),  
>Down the streams of life we sail(We sail),<br>And our world in twilight gleams(Twilight gleams),  
>Like the light in your eyes inside my dreams<em>,"

As the group cross a small bridge, Snake and April pause at the edge and stare at the lovely ripples in the water. April sighs, "So lovely." Snake replies, "Indeed, my sweet; moressso that we can enjoy thisss moment together." April blushes slightly as she gently places her arm around his shoulder.

"_Your whisper lightly tickling my ear(Ooooooooh),  
>It's Paris-Ah!-in zee spring(Spring, spring, spring, spring, spring),<br>I feel so giddy, one thing is clear,  
>You stir my heart(Stir my heart) to sing(Ah-ah-ah-ah)<em>,"

As the group then pass down a country road, a small butterfly flutters by, tickling Deanna and Ace's noses, causing the two to merrily laugh.

"_Please don't take your hand from mine(Hand from mine),  
>Hold on tight until you find(Hold on tight),<br>You're the light I'm dreaming of(Dreaming of),  
>And I'm waiting for you on wings of love,(Ahhhhh-ahhhh...)<em>"

As the sun beams down through the trees, the three couples pause and gaze up at this lovely sight, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"_Waiting for you on wings(Lovely little wings) of love...  
>(On wings of love.)<br>Ahh...Young love_."

The others smile and sigh as they look on at this lovely scene; the puppies and kitten give small, blissful whimpers. The couples' eyes grow dewy as the sunlight washes over them. "Waiting on wings of love indeed." Mojo breathes.


	4. Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart

Just then, the group hear a voice calling, "Belle, mon ami!" upon which the group turn to see a young man with black hair, wearing a period-piece looking outfit and a large wide-brimmed hat with a red feather, running toward them. Belle gasps elatedly, "Clopin, it's you!" She, Rouge and Teacup run happily up to meet him. Belle turns to the group, "Everyone, this is my friend Clopin."

Clopin greeted, "Bonjour, mes ami! Who are these, Belle? New friends of yours?" One by one, Belle introduced everyone to Clopin, "These are Rebecca, Mojo Jojo, Deanna, April, Ace, Snake, Grubber, Arturo, Billy, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. These little puppies here are Roxi and Foxy." Clopin pets the little Pomeranians and says, "Oh-ho-ho, these two are very soft." The puppies gave the man's hands licks, which made Clopin say, "Ah, and very sweet!" The group smile happily.

Belle turns casually to her friend and inquires, "Well say, would you like to accompany us on our tour of Paris?" Clopin's eyes light up with intrigue. "Oh, mais oui, mon bon ami, I would very much love to!" Belle smiles kindly. "Wonderful!" upon this, the group then begin making their way back toward the city.

As evening slowly falls, the group soon enter a bustling city square, lit by streetlights. The group ooh and ahh at the lovely sight; feeling lighthearted, Belle and Clopin begin to sing a merry song:

Clopin: "_Lovers!_"

Belle: "_Ooh-La-La!_"

_Welcome, my friends, to Paris,_  
><em>Here, have a flower, on me<em>,"

Clopin: "_Forget where you're from,  
>You're in France! Children, come!<em>"

Both: "_We'll show you that French joie de vivre!_"

The two then begin to dance about their new friends.

Belle: "_Paris holds the key to your heart,  
>And all in Paris play a part,<em>"

A couple passing by politely tip their hats, "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!"

Clopin: "_Just stroll two by two  
>Down what we call 'La Rue,'<em>"

Both: "_And soon all Paris will be singing to you!  
>Ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la, ooh-la-la!<em>"

Feeling excited, the group then begin dancing and singing along with them.

Mojo: "_Paris holds the key to L'amour,  
>And not even Freud knows the cure,<em>"

Rebecca: "_There's love in the air at the Folies Begere,  
>The French have it down to an art<em>,"

Rebecca and Mojo: "_Paris holds the key to your heart._"

Powerpuffs: "_Ooh-La-La_!"

Deanna: "_When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin_,"

Ace: "_When your heart says don't,_  
><em>Da French say do<em>,"

April: "_When you think you can't, you'll find you can-can_,"

Snake: "_Everyonesss can can-can_,"

Snake and April: "_You can can-can, too_!"

The group begin prancing along energetically; Rebecca, Deanna, and April gently hold their boyfriends' hands.

All: "_Paris holds the key to your heart_,"

Clopin: "_You'll be tres jolie, and so smart_!"

Belle "_Come dance through the night_,"

Billy: "_And forget all your woes_,"

April: "_The city of light_,"

Arturo: "_Where a rose es a rose_,"

Grubber: "_Pthbbht_!"

Professor: "_And one never knows what will start_,"

All: "_Paris holds the key..._  
><em>To your...<em>  
><em>Heart!<em>  
><em>Ooh-La-la!<em>  
><em>Ooh-La-La<em>!"

Foxy and Roxi: "Wuf-wuf-wuf!"

Teacup: "Woof!"

Rouge: "Meow!"

The group drop to their knees and laugh joyfully; the puppies and kitten give little barking and mewing laughs. "Oh boy," Buttercup chuckles. "This is the most fun I've had in ages!"

Rebecca said, "What a blast!"

Billy blushed, "Oh, sorry."

Mojo chuckled, "Billy, Rebecca meant by how much fun and excitement we had." Hearing some growls from his stomach, Mojo placed his hand onto his stomach and said, "Hmm, I guess we could have a little dinner of some kind at one of the best restaurants here in Paris. All in favor, say oui." Everyone raised their hands and said, "Oui!"

Roxi, Foxy, Teacup, and Rouge raised their little paws up when the three pooches barked in agreement as the kitten meowed as well. Belle laughs kindly as she turns to the group. "There's a nice little restaurant downtown; I shall be happy to escort you."


	5. Dinner and a Play

The group headed towards a restaurant and got themselves at some tables, then one of the waiters said, "Good evening, mademoiselles and monsieurs. I am Luc and I'll be your waiter. Shall we start with the drinks?" Rebecca said, "I'll have a Sprite, s'il vous plait." Mojo said, "A glass of one of the best champagnes, s'il vous plait."

Luc said, "Oui. And for everyone else?"

Deanna and Ace ordered some Cocoa Colas, April and Snake ordered some Pepsis, the Powerpuffs and the Professor ordered some root beers, Billy ordered some ginger ale, Arturo a lemon-lime soda, and Grubber a strawberry-kiwi soda. Luc leaves for a bit, then returns shortly with everyone's drinks. "And, for the main course, mon amis?"

Rebecca said, "I'll have the lobster bisque with saffron and sherry, along with the filet Oskar."

Luc wrote down the order and asked, "How would you like the meat cooked and what side of potatoes would you like for your order?" Rebecca said, "Medium rare and mashed, please."

Mojo said, "I'll have the escargot and the chicken cordon bleu, please. For the side of potatoes, I would like them mashed." Luc smiled as he took their menus, "Good choices, mademoiselle and monsieur." Going towards Ace, he asks, "And for you?"

"I would like da croque monsieur with a side of French onion soup, please." Ace replies.

"And I would like the boeuf bourgoinnon with a side of roast potatoes, please." Deanna replies.

"Excellent choices, Madame et monsieur." Luc replies as he then traipses over to Snake and April. "And for you?"

"I'd like the sssssteak tartarre, pleassse." Snake replies.

"And I would like the pissaladiere, please." April replies.

Luc then jots their orders down, as well as an order of the coq au vin for the professor, three orders of mini croque monsieurs with fries for the Powerpuffs, and three orders of steak frites for Arturo, Billy, and Grubber. Luc then leaves for a bit, then returns with the food, which the group happily eats. Rebecca ate her soup and said, "This is so creamy and delicious."

Mojo snaps a snail shell and eats the meat, then says, "These are cooked to perfection. Have a piece?" He cracks a shell open and hands the snail meat to Rebecca, who takes it and says, "Merci." When the two are eating their dinner, Rebecca said, "I can't wait to see the opera house tonight. It's going to be pretty amazing with the songs from The Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh boy," Bubbles says excitedly as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "This is gonna be so cool!" The puppies yip happily as they eat steak with gravy from their dishes.

When it came for dessert, Rebecca and Mojo ordered some chocolate mousse cake for themselves. Ace and Deanna both ordered themselves some Boston crème pie, while Snake and April ordered a Napoleon cake. The professor orders a slice of tarte Tatin, Bubbles orders a mille-feuille pastry with strawberry cream, while Blossom and Buttercup order cherry and apple crepes, and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber each order chocolate eclairs. Luc jots down the orders and leaves for a bit, then returns with everyone's food, which they then happily eat.

"Ahh, lovely," Mojo notes blissfully as he takes a bite. "I must make this the next time you visit me at my observatory, Becca Darling."

"Strawberry, yummy!" Bubbles says happily as she eats her cake.

"Mmm, delisssssh!" Snake says delightedly as he takes a bite of his dessert. The puppies give happy yips as they munch on their favorite cinnamon doggie biscuits.

After dinner, Belle and Clopin lead the group to the opera house in the heart of town. The three couples lovingly hold hands as they enter the building.

The main hall was beautiful with the staircases and golden statues holding candles. Their eyes were covered with blindfolds and some of the statues' faces were covered with veils. Inside the auditorium of the theatre, the golden statues having veils covering their faces held their arms up, while the statues with blindfolds were leaning against the pillars of the higher seats of the opera house.

A large crystal chandelier hung over from the ceiling as the ceiling itself looked like a beautiful clear blue sky with soft white clouds. Rebecca looked at the hanging chandelier and said, "It almost feels like it was lifted by angels." The stage also had some golden statues on either side wearing veils as the figures were holding harps.

Mojo said, "The sculptors have done such marvelous detail on these statues. If we're lucky, we might spot Box Five still empty for his use." Rebecca nods, "Yeah, the Phantom's prized and famed seat." The two share warm smiles as they continue on.

"Man, this is a mighty pretty display." an impressed Ace notes. Deanna smiles, "Indeed."

Presently, the group arrive in the main seating area. Mojo sat down in a velvet seat and said, "If we have a chance, we might see the ballet foyer where Edgar Degas sketched and painted the ballerinas for his paintings." Rebecca said, "He must've come here a lot to paint the dancers that perform here. We might even go onto the rooftop to where Christine and Raoul confessed their love for each other."

Mojo smiles blissfully as he gently takes her hand. "That would be quite lovely, my sweet." Rebecca smiles and blushes deeply.


	6. Under the Music's Spell

The others quickly seat themselves as the show begins. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened as a man in a suit walks on from the stage. He said, "Good evening, madames and monsieurs. In honor of our beloved opera house and before we begin our performance, I'd like to make a statement about the ghost who haunted this opera house a long time ago and a saying from the author who made the infamous ghost famous in his writing. The Opera ghost really existed. He was not, as was long believed, a creature of the imagination of the artists, the superstition of the managers, or a product of the absurd and impressionable brains of the young ladies of the ballet, their mothers, the box-keepers, the cloak-room attendants or the concierge. Yes, he existed in flesh and blood, although he assumed the complete appearance of a real phantom; that is to say, of a spectral shade." The group exchange intrigued looks. "Wow!" "Amazing!"

The man said, "Without further ado, tonight we shall be honoring the Phantom with music that everyone knows from his story." When he left the stage, the orchestra began to play the main theme of The Phantom of the Opera. The organ played loudly with a flare, then the orchestra joined in the melody.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came,<br>The voice that calls to me  
>And speaks my name,<br>And do I dream again,  
>For now I find,<br>The Phantom of the Opera  
>Is there inside my mind.<em>

_Sing once again with me_  
><em>Our strange duet,<em>  
><em>My power over you<em>  
><em>Grows stronger yet,<em>  
><em>And though you turn from me<em>  
><em>To glance behind,<em>  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera<em>  
><em>Is there inside your mind.<em>

_Those who have seen your face_  
><em>Draw back in fear,<em>  
><em>I am the mask you wear,<em>

_It's me they hear,_  
><em>My spirit and your voice<em>  
><em>In one combined,<em>  
><em>The Phantom of the Opera<em>  
><em>Is there inside your mind.<em>

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!_  
><em>He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!<em>  
><em>Ahhhhh...<em>

_Sing, my angel of music_,  
><em>Ahhhhhhhhh,<em>  
><em>Sing my angel, sing for me,<em>  
><em>Ahhhhhhhhh,<em>  
><em>Sing my angel, sing for me,<em>

_Ahhhhhhhhh_!"

As the song draws to a close, the crowd claps and cheers uproariously. "What a lovely song." Rebecca whispers.

"Indeed," Mojo replies. "Very beautiful and mysterious."

With the next song, two female singers appear on the stage. The first one sang, "_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your brave tutor?_"

The group listen on with intrigue as the singers are accompanied by the sound of violins in the background.

"_Father once spoke of an angel,  
>I used to dream he'd appear,<br>Now as I sing, I can sense him,  
>And I know he's here,<em>

_Here in this room, he calls me softly,_  
><em>Somewhere inside, hiding,<em>  
><em>Somehow I know he's always with me,<em>  
><em>He, the unseen genius<em>."

"_Christine, you must have been dreaming,  
>Stories like this can't come true.<br>Christine, you're talking riddles  
>And it's not like you<em>!"

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian,  
>Grant to me your glory<em>,"

"_Who is this angel?  
>This...<em>"

"_Angel of music, hide no longer,  
>Secret and strange angel<em>,"

"_He's with me even now_,"

"_Your hands are cold_."

"_All around me_,"

"_Your face, Christine, it's white!_"

"_It frightens me,_"

"_Don't be frightened..._"

As the song concludes, the crowd clap and cheer merrily again. "So lovely and moving." Deanna sighs. "Yeah..." Ace breathes wistfully.


	7. The Phantom is Real!

Suddenly, the group hears an ominous laugh permeating the theater. The crowd begin to mumble between themselves, upon which a loud _WHOOSH_ is heard, and a masked figure in a black cloak suddenly appears in the middle of the stage. The crowd gasps in horror. "Wow," an impressed Billy notes. "These special effects are really good!"

Arturo turns to him with a worried look on his face. "I mean no offense, Billy, but I don't think these es special effects!"

"Thbbht." Grubber razzes fearfully.

Rebecca gasped, "It's him, the Phantom of the Opera!"

Mojo said, "Impossible! How can this be? Did he really exist like how Gaston Leroux said in his words of the book?"

"Apparently so." replies a concerned Rebecca.

The Phantom looked around and points to Rebecca saying, "You! Come to me, my Christine. Come to your beloved angel." Rebecca's eyes glazed when she got up from her seat and walked towards the stage, which made Mojo look on with suspicion and anger of what is going on. The monkey quickly stands up and faces the mysterious fiend. "You won't take my girlfriend on my watch! Now, back away before I have to get rough with you!"

With a flick of his cape, the Phantom tossed a ball of fire near Mojo's feet. The flames caught Mojo's cape, which made him gasp in alarm and stomp on his cape to kill the flames. The Phantom held Rebecca's hand and sang:

"_Past the point of no return; no backward glances  
>Our games of make-believe are at an end!<br>Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'; no use resisting!  
>Abandon thought and let the dream descend..<em>."

Pulling her close to him, the Phantom sang as he began to caress Rebecca's side and hold one hand to her neck:

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
>What rich desire unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction lies before us?_"

Leading her across the stage, the Phantom sang:

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold...  
>What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn<br>Beyond the point of no return?_"

Mojo prompty leaps up onto the stage. "I'll save you, Becca!"

Rebecca stopped Mojo from attacking and gave a reassuring wink to him, then whispered, "Leave it to me. I've got this." Turning towards the Phantom, Rebecca sang:

"_Past the point of no return; no going back now!  
>Our passion play has now at last begun!<br>Past all thought of right or wrong; one final question  
>How long should we two wait before we're one?<br>When will the blood begin to race?  
>The sleeping bud burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames at last consume us?_"

Together, the Phantom and Rebecca sang together as the Phantom twirled Rebecca to him:

"_Past the point of no return; the final threshold!  
>The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!<br>We've past the point of no return..._"

Rebecca caressed the Phantom's unmasked side of his face and sang, "_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_"

The phantom sighs wistfully as Rebecca gently strokes his face. As he's distracted, Rebecca glances over at Mojo and gives him the high sign; Mojo nods obligingly in reply and gives a high sign of his own. In an instant, Rebecca takes the mask of the pretender's face and sees no deformity. The crowd gasped in alarm to see a very handsome man masquerading as the opera ghost, then Mojo tackled the fraud to the ground hard and pinned his hands behind his back. Belle got to the stage and said, "That's Gaston!"

"Who'sssss Gassston?" Snake inquires curiously.

"He was an old enemy of Clopin's and mine," Belle replies. "He used to bully us when we were kids and always tried to get the better of us and our friends at everything we did."

"I was trying to get revenge on the theater company for not featuring me in the show," Gaston glowers. "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for you pesky meddlers!" Angrily, the puppies growl at the scoundrel, and Rouge arches her back and hisses.

"Well, the show's over now," Rebecca says seriously. "Now it's jail time for you!" Mojo takes his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dials the police; within moments, two policemen come and handcuff Gaston behind his back, then lead him into a squad car. "Drats, foiled again." Gaston scowls disdainfully.

Belle and Clopin share small smiles as they watch their old enemy go, relieved that he wouldn't be picking on them any more. "Serves him right." Clopin says softly.

"Indeed," Belle replies. "It couldn't have happened to a MEANER guy!" Rouge and Teacup Mew, bark, and wag their tails happily at this.


	8. All I Ask of You

As they watch the police leave, the group breathe sighs of relief.

Mojo said, "Rebecca, you sounded amazing on the stage. I thought you were about to be kidnapped and taken to the catacombs." Rebecca held Mojo's hands and said, "Same here. Are you hurt? It was really scary when Gaston threw that ball of fire at your cape." Mojo held up his cape, which has the hem blackened and burned. He said, "Singed, but nothing too serious and no burns on me."

Rebecca looks closely at Mojo's cape. "Please don't worry, Sweetie, I'll help repair it when we go back to the hotel." Mojo beams warmly. "Thank you, my sweet."

Just then, the MC traipses up to them. "On behalf of zee theater company, we would like to zhank you both very much for your bravery in apprehending zat vicious criminal. As our gift to you, we would like to grant you and your friends zee pleasure of singing zee final song wis' us." Rebecca and Mojo's eyes light up elatedly. "Why, thank you so much, sir! This is an honor!"

Upon hearing this, Deanna and Ace and Snake and April exchange excited looks. The couples then gently take each other's hands as they traipse up onto the stage.

Mojo began to sing as he held Rebecca's hand:

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears...  
>I'm here. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you...<em>"

Ace took the next verse and sang to Deanna:

"_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears...  
>I'm here. With you, beside you...to guard you and to guide you...<em>"

Rebecca sang to Mojo with dewy eyes:

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summertime...<em>"

Deanna sang:

"_Say you need me with you now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true; that's all I ask of you...<em>"

Snake sang to April:

"_Let me be your shelter; let me be your light...  
>You're sssafe, no one will find you. Your fearsss are far behind you...<em>"

April sang:

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night...  
>And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...<em>"

Mojo sang with emotion and held Rebecca's hands:

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Let me lead you from your solitude...<em>"

Ace sang to Deanna:

"_Say you need me with you here, beside you._  
><em>Anywhere you go, let me go too...<em>  
><em>Deanna, that's all I ask of you<em>..."

Deanna sang with her heart soaring:

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
><em>Say the word and I will follow you<em>!"

All at once, the six sang together:

"_Share each day with me! Each night, each morning_..."

Rebecca sang, "_Say you love me_..."

Mojo gently stroked Rebecca's cheek with his knuckles and sang, "_You know I do_..."

The couples held hands and sang:

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you_..."

When the orchestra built into a crescendo, the couple each kissed each other and the audience applauded. April and Snake, Ace and Deanna, and Rebecca and Mojo smiled as the audience cheered on. The six finished singing:

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_  
><em>Love me, that's all I ask you<em>..."

The three couples politely bow as the crowd continues to clap and cheer; they then slowly stand up, gazing into each other's eyes and gently holding each other's hands. "You sing beautifully, Sugarpie." April says sweetly as she gently scruffs her boyfriend's hair. Snake gives a small smile an blushes deeply. "Thank youssss, Honeypie, you're very kindsssss. You sssssing very beautifully, too."

"Mmn," Deanna breathes wistfully. "It's certainly been a very special day."

"Indeed," Ace replies. "Moreso that we've spent it together."

Rebecca gently wraps her arm around Mojo's shoulder and holds him close. "Every moment spent with you is a wonderful one, my darling." Mojo breathes a hearty sigh. "As is each moment spent with you...my angel."

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
>BelleRebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara  
>Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson<br>Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
>Deanna Singing-Judy Kuhn<br>April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
>April Singing-Jody Benson<br>Professor Utonium/Shopkeeper-Tom Kane  
>BlossomRouge-Catherine Cavadini  
>BubblesFoxy/Singers-Tara Strong  
>ButtercupSingers-Elizabeth Daily  
>AceBig Billy/Grubber-Jeff Glen Bennett  
>SnakeNarrator-Tom Kenny  
>Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia<br>Roxi-Jessie Flower  
>Teacup-Kimmy Robertson<br>Clopin/Luc/MC-Gino Conforti  
>Gaston(The Phantom)-Richard White<br>Singers-Rob Paulsen, David Ogden Stiers, Anne Rogers, Robby Benson


End file.
